Scribble
by Emo Fox
Summary: Zim is caught doodling in class. minorZaDr/Ficlet


"Scribble"

'One-Shot'

By: Emo Fox

Zim was not caught by the infuriating love-bug.

Certainly the alien was not.

That horrible cupid cootie did not bite him, did not infect him with hideous wants of love and icky terrible things like that.

No, no it didn't.

He was perfectly fine, perfectly healthy, perfectly not in love.

Nope. Nope. Nope.

Zim kept mulling it over in his head, over and over again almost trying to just convince himself.

"Convince?" Zim shouted, "Pah! Zim needs no convincing! Zim is convinced!"

"Zim." Ms. Bitters hissed from her desk pointing a crooked finger at the alien, "Stop your insane out bursts it's disrupting the class."

Zim glanced up, peering at the teacher with one wide eye the other squinted before he glared around the room finding all eyes on him – especially Dib's; the human quirking a confused brow in his direction. Zim frowned, his cheeks flushing a soft purple as he stared down at the blank page on his desk.

His pencil tapped between his fingers his fake eyes staring hard at the paper.

He was not in love.

He did not have the cooties.

He didn't have any icky sickening weak human feelings.

Zim was not in love with Dib.

Zim bit his lip trying to tame his thoughts but they just kept circling around the big-headed human he knew was watching him. He growled to himself finally allowing him to get some thoughts out of his head, forcing himself to just admit it – if only on the paper and then never speak of it again.

So, with a shaky hand the Irken began to write, his pencil twitching as it made a sketchy heart as he had seen on Valentine's day when they were strewn around the school. From there he debated with himself whether or not he would go through with it.

With one nervous glance to the human he finally finished writing; he wrote one large 'Z' then a plus sign as seen in math finished with a large 'D'.

Z + D

Zim stared at his paper his pencil rattling between his gloved hands, his head held by his free hand as he looked down at the paper.

He felt warmer.

His heart beat faster.

He smiled just faintly.

He liked the feeling, he did, whether he was conscious of it or not, he enjoyed it. It was warm and safe and soothing. Zim let out a quiet sigh staring almost dreamily at his page.

"Zim."

Zim started, nearly jumping out of his seat, "Get away from me human filth!" He shrieked at an almost glass-shattering level.

Apparently he hadn't noticed when the bell rang, hadn't noticed when the kids shuffled out, hadn't noticed when Dib had rounded behind his desk to surprise him as he had.

Dib quirked a brow at Zim's outburst, at the flush on his cheeks, at the way his hands were sprawled on the paper trying to hide whatever it was from view. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Zim said too quickly, trying to hide the paper with his body.

The human grinned, his hands firm on the back of the alien's desk, "Is that a new plan of yours Zim?" He said in that taunting tone of his, "Is it? Huh? Is it?"

Zim's eyes darted to the door then back to the honey-eyed human, "No." He said with conviction though his heart was beating hard against his ribs.

"I bet it is!" Dib lunged and Zim scrambled but it all happened in a matter of seconds.

Dib now had the paper and he danced out of Zim's reach, "Ha! Your plans will be ruined now Zim I'm—"

Ms. Bitters snatched the paper out of Dib's hands, crumpled it in the clawed one of her own and threw it into the bowels of her desk never to be seen again. "Class is over. Go home now!" She hissed pointing to the open door.

Dib frowned having fell back into her desk and felt his victory had been short-lived and hadn't really been a victory at all.

Zim breathed a sigh of relief and jumped out of his desk, his hands on his hips. "Foolish Dib-human you will never know the plans of the mighty Zim!" The alien cackled secretly thankful the teacher had snagged the note as he walked confidently out of the class leaving the forlorn human behind.

--

A/N:

This is a fiction for a contest on DA. I hope it turned out alright, it's supposed to go along with a picture. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you liked it.


End file.
